My Heart
by ShinyLight
Summary: "My only regret was not being able to hold you one last time. To feel your warmth against mine. To linger on the scent of jasmine and that green tea you adore so much." Will Shizuru ever find comfort from what had been lost to her? A short story (ShizNat).
1. Chapter 1

**_Repost and minor additions to the story. I felt like I could have added more to the ending, so that's what I did. Epilogue to come... I think. We will see lol. I own nothing._**

 ** _-_** _xox-_

 _Something always brings me back to you…_

 _Natsuki…_

 _I still feel you…_

 _A silent touch…_

 _I miss you…_

 _Come back to me…_

-xox-

"What are you doing! Keep your head down, damn it!"

"Kuga, on your left!"

I turned to my left and looked at the beach we were supposed to overrun. German caliber shells tore up the water, mist spraying all over us. We ducked as a German fighter neared the water, destroying the landing craft to the left of ours.

"Listen up! You have ten seconds to make it to the beach or your dead! Johnson! Eyes on me!"

The boy was wide eye as he moved his scared gaze away from the crashing waves. I clutched my rifle close to my body as if it was the only thing I had left in the world. For the first time, we could see the German bunkers dotted perfectly across the shoreline. The intensity rose as even more shells were shot at us, causing the water to splash and metal to ring within this death box of a boat. I watched as a couple men in my unit got hit from shrapnel and screamed in pain.

"God damn it! I said keep your heads down!" My commander yelled.

I looked over the edge of the boat and saw the red stained water, reminding me of crimson eyes.

Eyes I wish I could be with…

"Kuga! Pay attention!"

I darted my eyes back at my commander. "As Captain your mission is to make it up that shoreline and take over the German bunkers."

I nodded and looked to my side to see Nao preparing herself as she tried to keep her head down as possible.

"Ten seconds! Stay with me and we'll get through this!" assured my commander. "We've got to take that beach!"

The ramp dropped, but as we were moving out, an explosion sent us sailing. I landed in the frigid water dazed, a loud ringing in my ears and blurred vision. My heart pounded heavy against my chest in fear and confusion, but then I realized what was going on. Other soldiers who were in the same craft as me were trying their best to avoid being shot. I could hear bullets whipping past us, and many hit their mark. The water soon turned red again. It took only a few seconds for me to feel sand underneath my feet. I tried moving as fast as possible to resurface. As I went, I saw many more soldiers being gunned down.

I gasped for air as soon as I resurfaced. What I saw was utter chaos. The MG-42s in the bunkers were blazing like no tomorrow, and most of the gunfire was connecting. I tried desperately to find anyone from my unit, but I saw no one. For the first time, I was scared to death and squeezed my rifle even tighter to my body.

"Kuga! Over here! Get over here!" I turned to see Nao taking cover behind a wrecked transport.

I trudged through the water as fast as I could and hid behind the wreck. "We're outnumbered and getting our asses shot left and right! That artillery strike scattered what's left of our squad all over the beach!"

"No shit, Nao! We need to regroup fast!"

"Four of our men are over there! Help them get down the-"

She was cut off by a caliber explosion near us. It sent a pair of soldiers, or parts of them, flying. "Damn it! I'll give you some cover fire! Now go!"

She didn't have to tell me twice. Rifle in hand, I rushed across the beach, avoiding MG-42 fire all the while. I tried looking for the rest of the squad, but there was too much action going on, with soldiers being killed and wounded. I noticed a medic trying to dress a wound on a soldier who had lost an arm and a lot of blood.

"Get down damn it!" I yelled at the medic and his blue eyes connected with mine before I began to give cover fire, but the medic received a shot in the head. I cursed to myself when I heard a familiar cry.

"Hey! Over here!"

I turned to see one of my men hiding behind one of the many barriers placed by the Nazis.

"Give me some cover and I'll get the hell out of here!" He yelled.

"Easy for you to say," I whispered under my breath.

As he made his way to the barbed wire fence down the line, I fired on the bunker closest to us. The clip sprang out of the rifle, so I quickly reloaded it. One down, three to go, I thought to myself as I spotted the next soldier. He was easy to find because he had set off a flare.

He seemed pretty desperate, yelling, "Give me covering fire!"

He was holding his bleeding left calf where he had been shot. Luckily, he was able to move on his own power. I fired a few rounds at the bunker and covered the soldier as he got to the incline. I noticed that the third to be rescued had very little cover.

"I'm pinned down by that bunker, "he called while pointing to one of the Germans who seemed to be trigger happy behind one of the bunkers.

"Give me some cover and watch yourself! Ready when you are!" I fired my rifle until the clip shot out. He, too, made his way to the fence safely. With only one more soldier to rescue, I felt pretty confident. I found the last soldier hiding behind one of the barriers, which had plenty of cover.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He didn't reply. He was shaking from head to toe, too afraid to make a move.

"Come on, damn it! We have to move! We need to get down the line and provide support!"

There was still no reply. A few seconds later he spoke in a frightened voice, "I...I'm scared! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

"Fuck me!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "You're not going to die, but we have to go. The faster we complete this mission the sooner you can get home!"

It took a little more persuasion, but the soldier finally agreed. After firing a few shots at the nearest bunker, we made our way to the fence. Suddenly, I heard a familiar sound – a fighter plane.

"BOMBER'S!" I yelled. I pushed the soldier to the ground and covered him as a German fighter plane strafed the shoreline, killing off those soldiers unlucky enough to be in the way. When it had disappeared into the fog again, we ran to the incline and covered our heads. A few seconds later, the plane made another run, but luckily it got no one.

"Kuga!" I heard Nao's familiar voice.

We got up from the misty sand and ran through the hole in the fence. While some of the soldiers were gunned down, a few, including me, were able to make it to the area underneath the bunker, where the MG-42s couldn't reach. I noticed a trench by the bunker on the far side. An MG-42 was mounted at a high point in the trench. Between the bunkers on the ground was a minefield.

"We'll never get inside those bunkers unless we lose those machine gun nests guarding them." Nao said to me. "Kuga, if you can make it across that minefield to the turret, you can use it against those nests up there. We'll cover you. COVERING FIRE!" Again, my comrades fired their weapons at the far bunker. "NOW NATSUKI! GO NOW!"

"Why the hell am I always the one going!?" I yelled as I got up and ran.

Shit, I must have been bloody crazy going across that minefield, but it was for a worthy cause. The sooner I could get through this alive, the sooner I could be home into open arms. While the gunners in the bunkers were occupied, I stepped my way across the field of dirt and mines. I could barely see the small mounds that housed the explosive devices. There were a few craters within the field, so I used them to my advantage, since there were no mines in them. On my way I managed to take out one of the German gunners in the closest bunker. A few seconds later, I successfully crossed the minefield and into the narrow trench.

At first there was no resistance, but then I noticed a German soldier. He must have seen me, also, for he started firing his machine gun. I hid behind the corner, and then leaped out, firing at him. He fell soundlessly, blood staining the stone floor. Satisfied that he was dead, I climbed up the ladder to the MG-42. I manned it, but before I could aim it at the machine gun nests, I heard German shouting from the trench. Realizing I'd be ambushed, I pointed the turret to the corner. As Nazis came out, I unleashed hell with my new little friend. They didn't stand a chance. I tossed a grenade into the area just in case. Sand flew everywhere and I continued to wait to see if another wave of German bastards were on their way in.

I noticed the rest of the squad dashing across the minefield, so I re-aimed the machine gun at the bunkers. Though none of my comrades were taken out by gunfire, a few were blown away from stepping on mines. Once what was left of our squad made it to the end of the trench, the commander yelled for me to join them.

Abandoning the MG-42, I jumped to the floor and ran towards the squad. I made it just before a caliber shell destroyed the pathway between the minefield and the trench. For now, we were in a safe position, where no one outside could hit us. The commander stood with his Thompson, breathing heavily after the ordeal.

He turned to me and said, "A round on me when we get back state side, Captain."

I dropped to the floor of the trench exhausted. I knew that the job wasn't finished, yet. We still had to take over the bunkers and destroy them, and then the rest of the invasion force could land safely. I only knew one thing at the moment – That I missed her so much.

I closed my eyes to take a moment to myself, to block out all of the madness and noise.

 _Shizuru…_

' _Ara, Ara, I'll be here waiting for you, Natsuki...'_

My heart raced.

And then I heard it…

"Look out! They're gonna bomb us! Get out! Get out!"

I hurried out of my spot and quickly glanced at Nao and followed her through the corridor. We were outside trying to stay as low as possible as bullets whipped past our heads. I kept my eyes on the redhead and trailed behind her, but the blast from the bunker sent us flying in the air. I screamed in pain as I felt the shockwave slam against my body. It took me a second to regain my focus and I searched for Nao.

"Kuga!" Nao yelled.

I slowly got up, wincing as I felt a sharp pain course through my body.

"Kuga! Damn it! Help me!" She yelled again. I crawled over to her and looked down to see the damage done.

She was bleeding badly. Her right thigh had been hit by shrapnel from the blast and I cursed to myself as I ripped a piece of cloth in half and bandaged her wound. I wrapped my free arm around her and we struggled to get to safety. I heard her grunt and hiss as I pushed her to keep moving, bullets still singing past us. A never ending melody of death.

"Kuga!" Nao shouted.

I looked up and saw two German soldiers running towards us, reloading their rifles.

"Shit!" I cursed and pushed Nao to the ground before raising my weapon and firing.

The two men quickly followed suite and fired back, bullets hitting metal and dirt. I managed to take the one on the left down, but froze as I felt a new pain hit me in the chest. I looked down and saw blood beginning to seep out onto my uniform.

"NATSUKI!" Nao pulled out her handgun and shot the bastard in the head.

I breathed in, finding it so much more difficult now, my lungs uncooperative. Dropping my rifle onto the sand, I fell to my knees confused. Nao crawled over to me while screaming for help; I could hear the fear in her voice. Touching the blood spot on my chest and looking at my white fingers, I was lost. My emerald eyes were motionless and empty as I stared at the stained fingers. Was this my blood? I breathed in again and fell backwards onto my back, clutching my chest in agony as I felt anew pain surge my chest. My eyes shut tight as I started to gasp for air like a newborn, my heart pounding rapidly for survival. My lungs filling up with my own blood as I started to choke, spurting the red substance out of my mouth. I felt Nao put pressure onto my chest, but I couldn't seem to grasp reality anymore as my vision began to blur and darken.

"Fuck Kuga! If you think your gonna die on me now - MEDIC!" Her voice trembled in fear.

With my blurred vision I was able to see men rushing over to us before I lost my sight to black. I coughed again, choking, needing air, the pain in my chest still present. I heard Nao's voice yell something and then someone else's. I felt Nao hold my hand as I squeezed it in pain as something touched my wound. Breathing was begining to feel tiring and my body began to feel light. I could hear my own heavy breaths now, slowing down and becoming shallower. Even the pain was now becoming numb and I could feel my heart begin to beat slowly, calmly, silently.

All my strength gone.

All my senses becoming lifeless, empty.

I pictured you in my head one last time. Your beautiful cardinal eyes, your silky chestnut hair, your perfect smile…

All I wanted was to drown in your love and for you to set me free.

 _I love you so much._

 _Forgive me…_

 _Shizuru._

"KUGAAAA!"

-xox-

A pair of crimson eyes fought to hold back the tears as she read the letter in her hands, the writing so familiar.

 _My Heart,_

 _Something always brings me back to you. No matter what I do, I still feel you here till the moment I'm gone. And I am sorry. There are no words that will ever describe the love I have for you. You are my heart, my home, my life. You are the only one that will forever have it in this lifetime and the next. My only regret was not being able to hold you one last time. To feel your warmth against mine. To linger on the scent of jasmine and that green tea you adore so much. My princess...You were everything I wanted - needed. Where ever you may be, my heart will follow._

 _Natsuki_

"She told me to give this to you if anything ever happened." Lime eyes watched the chestnut brunette. "I'm so sorry, Shizuru."

Tears finally adorned Shizuru's face, a silent cry of sadness and hate. She squeezed the letter to her chest as a silent sob racked her shoulders.

"A-Ara, I'm sorry." Shizuru whispered, wiping the unstoppable stream of tears away, her emotions too strong to hold her mask in place.

Nao grasped her hand and held it into hers, looking deeply into wet crimson orbs. "It's okay to cry."

She pulled Shizuru into a hug and allowed the woman to cry into her shoulder, to let out all her emotions.

"Has her body been found?" Shizuru whispered into Nao's shoulder.

"No. Not yet."

Shizuru squeezed Nao tighter, the sob in her chest wanting to return full force. The knot in her throat swelled until no longer could she hold it in any longer. Her shoulders shook and trembled as the pain tore her heart to pieces once more.

Nao silently allowed tears to flow down her own cheeks as she tried to comfort the broken woman in her arms.

 _My Natsuki…_


	2. Chapter 2

-xox-

 _TWO YEARS LATER_

A cold breeze blew by causing chestnut strands to flow lightly into the winter air. The woman shivered as she tightened her jacket closer to her body, missing the warmth she had left back at her apartment. She breathed in deeply, feeling the cold air fill her lungs before letting out a small puff, watching as her breath turned into a white cloud of nothing. Moving her gaze up into the grey sky, she loved how the snow would lightly fall all around her. It was calming, relaxing, and beautiful. Her favorite time of the year, and yet, the saddest time she could remember.

It had been three years since the news of Natsuki's death, since she had held that small piece of paper with the familiar writing from her lover. She had promised to move on and only keep the dearest memories with her. It was hard but she would never forget.

Bringing her gaze back down, Shizuru continued to walk towards the coffee shop she had decided to visit earlier. She would spend most of her time here, reading, drinking tea, and socializing with her friends. It was a place that would help her relax her mind and give in to the simple pleasures in life. Today, she felt the need to relax and wanted to watch the snow fall quietly onto the ground while sipping on her favorite tea.

Shizuru opened the door and quickly felt the heat from inside wash over her. Smiling at the employee's, she took her seat in the back corner by the window, happy to find no one occupying it. It didn't take long before her tea was placed down in front of her, ready to be tasted. Shizuru picked up the small cup and breathed in the calming scent, watching as the steam continued float up into the air. Parting her lips, she took a small sip, allowing her tongue to savor the dry flavor before swallowing the warm liquid.

"How are you today, Fujino-san?"

Shizuru placed the small cup down and looked up to see Takeda, a boy who worked within the café.

"Ara, Good afternoon, Takeda. I'm fine thank you. Just enjoying the first coat of snow outside."

"Yeah, it is quite beautiful and relaxing." He said.

Shizuru nodded, "It is indeed."

"Well if you need anything, you know where I'm at." Takada winked.

"Of course. Thank you." Shizuru smiled warmly, watching as the young boy turned to leave and help another customer.

Shizuru turned to look back out the window. The snow had begun to fall harder and thicker, the tree's already being coated with the white frost. Her mind drifted back to memories of happy times, fun times, times when Natsuki was alive.

 _I still miss you…_

"Oi! I said I wanted iced coffee." An irritated voice asked.

Shizuru removed her focus away from the window and onto the small scene at the front of the café.

"S-Sorry, Ma'am. I-I'll fix it right away." Takada apologized.

A woman with midnight blue hair stood agitated at the counter, her arms crossed over her chest. She seemed to be in a hurry as she began to tap her foot in a fast tempo. Shizuru stretched her neck trying to get a better view of the impatient woman's face. Long blue hair, pale skin, slender - but she couldn't get a view of the front. She continued to watch as Takada quickly tried to fix his mistake, nervous or perhaps scared to death as the blunette continued to stare him down.

"Here ma'am. S-sorry for the inconvenience."

The woman reached for the drink before paying the boy and turning to leave without so much as a 'thank you'. Just as the woman spun around with said drink in hand, Shizuru's eyes widened in shock and fear. Emerald orbs briefly met Ruby, a quick pause between the two as they stared at each other only for brief moment. The blunette blushed involuntary before making haste to leave the small shop, not once looking back. Shizuru sat frozen in her seat, not realizing the woman had already left, leaving her to stare at nothing.

 _Na-Natsuki…?_

Was it really Natsuki, or just her mind playing tricks? Perhaps her daydreaming of fond memories was beginning to take its toll on her. Because she was still lingering on some kind of hope, hope that the truth of her lover's death was false, hope that Natsuki had indeed kept her promise and had come back to her.

Hope.

Shizuru quickly stood up and dashed out of the small café and into the cold winter air. She scanned the area looking for that certain blue amongst the crowd as she hurried past dozens of people. She reached an intersection and stopped to look around, finding it more difficult because of the heavy snow. Her heart was pounding within her chest as if ready to burst out at any moment. Where could she have gone? She breathed in deeply and looked across the street frantically, searching for the blue haired woman.

 _There she is!_

Shizuru managed to get a glimpse before a rush of people blocked her view. She began to run across the road without thought of looking for traffic, her mind only focused on one thing. A car honked at her as it nearly missed hitting the brunette, only to swerve off to the right while creating a loud screeching noise. Bystanders stopped and turned their heads at the sound of tires squealing and found Shizuru standing in the middle of the road, frozen in place. Again, emeralds met rubies for the second time that day, a confused expression on both faces.

Shizuru's crimson eyes stared wide as she was now able to see the blunette's face more clearly now. So beautiful just like how she remembered with her midnight blue hair, small pink lips, and emerald eyes. It had to be her; there was no way of denying it.

"Na…Natsuki?" Shizuru's voice was just above a whisper, loud enough for the woman to hear it.

The blunette stared hard as if trying to remember who this woman was, wondering if they had met before. "Y-Yes?"

Shizuru's heart paced rapidly, her breathing becoming heavy and her body unable to move at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru repeated.

"Yes. Who are you?" Natsuki asked, confused beyond belief. Did she know this woman?

Shizuru stared back, unable to make sense of what was going on. How could Natsuki be here, standing in front of her, alive?

"How-"

"Watch out!" someone yelled, "Get out of the road!"

"Shit!" The blunette said, fear evident in her eyes as she looked past Shizuru.

Without hesitation, Natsuki dashed into the street hoping she could save this crazy woman and not get herself killed in the process. Sprinting as fast as her legs would carry her, Natsuki tackled the woman in attempts to push each other off to the side, allowing the truck to miss them both. She fell on top of Shizuru breathing fast and heavy, holding the brunette close to her warm body. A small commotion could be heard around them as Natsuki began to lift her weight off of the woman. She looked deep into crimson eyes, angry and confused as hell.

"What the hell were you thinking just standing out there?" Natsuki said, her husky voice hinting with irritation.

"A-Ara, I..." Shizuru began to speak, but was at a lost as she continued to stare up into forest green eyes.

Natsuki sighed and moved to get up."Look, are you alright?"

Shizuru nodded, allowing the other woman to help her stand up while brushing the snow off her coat.

They stood there, staring at each other again in an awkward silence. Natsuki was the first to break the tension she felt building up between them.

"How do you know my name?"

"I thought you were dead?" Shizuru said, completely ignoring the younger woman's question.

"Dead? What are you talking about?" The blunette asked, taking a step back.

"You died in the war." Shizuru confirmed.

"War? I don't even know what you're talking about? I never went to war."

Shizuru continued to look at the woman in disbelief.

 _What am I talking about? But you-_

"The war that you fought and died in!" Shizuru raised her voice; creating passerby's to watch the heated scene curiously.

"H-Hey calm down. I didn't fight in any war." Natsuki countered.

"But you're Natsuki Kuga! Cpt. of the Army who went to Germany to fight." Shizuru said, tears beginning to form around her eyes.

How could this woman not know what she was talking about?

"Kuga?" The blunette spoke confused. "I'm sorry, but you must have me mistaken for someone else. I'm Natsuki Kruger, a jounalist."

"K-Kruger?"

"Yes, Kruger." Natsuki repeated.

"But you look just like her." Shizuru said softly, unsure if what she was hearing was correct or not.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are talking about. Now if you could excuse me, I'm rather late. So please do take care of yourself and don't stand in the middle of the street. It's dangerous." Natsuki said, her eyes showing concern for the older woman.

There was something about those crimson eyes that made her feel at ease and yet made her heart pound inconsistently, like when they had first set each other's gaze on one another. She had an odd feeling of wanting to caress the woman's cheek in sympathy and wipe away the tears that threatened to stain her face, but she looked down at her watch and cursed to herself. She was indeed going to be late, twenty minutes to be exact. Just as she was about to leave, a small firm grasp on her arm stopped her. She turned back to look at Shizuru not understanding the action.

"Please…don't leave me." Shizuru said.

Natsuki looked down at the hand on her sleeve and then back up into crimson orbs. Her heart ripped into pieces at the expression the woman was wearing. How could someone so beautiful look so sad?

Shizuru shivered as a gust of cold air danced around her. "Please." She begged.

The blunette watched as tears began to spill past wine-red eyes as she heard the soft Japanese accent beg her not to go, not to leave for good. Shizuru's smooth voice drummed within her head and she felt guilty if she were to leave this woman by herself, all alone. If it were anyone else, the thought of leaving wouldn't have upset her, but with this woman, this heart broken stranger...

She felt herself getting sucked deeper into those dark crimson pools the longer she stared into them, searching for a reason why she didn't want to leave. Natsuki grabbed onto the brunettes hand lightly holding it between hers, not at all annoyed but rather pleased with how well their hands fit together. "You're hands are cold. Would you like to get some tea with me?" Natsuki said, smiling warmly at the brunette in hopes that she could help ease this woman's pain whatever it may be.

Upon hearing the request, Shizuru pulled Natsuki into a tight hug, breathing in the fresh scent that lingered into her nose as silent tears made their way down her smooth cheeks. "Thank you."

Natsuki hesitated before wrapping her arms around the older woman, feeling something spark within in chest, something worth feeling. "Y-you're welcome."

She pulled back so that she could look into Shizuru's watery eyes, lifting up her hand to cup the woman's face; she moved her thumb to brush away the remaining tears. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of having tea with?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru could only smile back warmly, content for the first time in three years. "Ara, Shizuru Fujino. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Natsuki Kruger."

"The pleasure is all mine, Shizuru." Natsuki said as she began to lead the way back to the coffee shop with Shizuru close to her side.

-xox-

The two sat across from one another each holding their choice of drink. The table was small and confining for two people but neither seemed to mind. They both sat silently sipping their warm drinks, thankful for the warmth that replaced the cold lingering outside.

Natsuki looked into the dark pools of Shizuru's eyes. They were beautiful and soft but hid something sad behind them. The situation was odd to say the least. She had never had a random stranger chase her down and claim to be someone she clearly was not. But it was hard to reject the woman and leave Shizuru standing in the cold winter chill when those haunted eyes stared deep within her own emerald ones, begging with the softest voice to not leave her.

Shizuru looked up. Her eyes seemed to scrunch down as if some type of realization had just come to her. "Kruger... That is a german name?" She asked.

Natsuki nodded, "It is. I moved here from Germany not only six months ago."

"What did you do in Germany?"

Natsuki took a long sip of her coffee. She seemed to contemplate on what to say next as if it wasn't an easy story to tell. "I... don't know." slender shoulders shrugged up in unison. Natsuki could see the confusion forming on Shizuru's face. "I was in a coma for some time and woke up in a german hospital. I have no recollection of who I am before or why I was in Germany. I don't even speak German." Natsuki chuckled.

"Why were you in a coma?" Shizuru's heart began to beat a little faster for some reason. Was it possible for this woman to be her Natsuki? Or was this God playing a cruel joke?

Nao had said that Natsuki's body was never found even after they had successfully captured the beach and went back to gather the dead.

Another long sip of her coffee, "I was injured and almost died... Or so I'm told." Natsuki smiled while shaking her head as if she too couldn't believe her own misfortunes.

Shizuru's tea had grown cold in her hands. She had completely forgotten the green liquid even sat inbetween her palms. Her mind was racing with all the information given. Could it be?

"In the chest." She spoke randomly.

One of Natsuki's dark brows quirked up, "E-excuse me?"

Shizuru cleared her throat and asked aggressively this time, "Were you injured-shot in the chest?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed in disbelief, "How...?" How could this stranger know that particular detail about her? The blunette stood up from her seat. "Who are you again? How-how do you know that?"

"It is you." Shizuru whispered as it finally hit her.

"What?"

Shizuru reached to hastly grab the blunette's hand, "Natsuki, you were in a coma in Germany because you were shot in the chest by a German soldier. You were a Captain in the Army. I don't know how you survived but..." Tears began to leak pass crimson orbs again at the realization of who this woman truly was.

Natsuki stood still unsure of what to say. Was this woman telling the truth. After all, she had no memories of her past before Germany. And no one seemed to know who she was for that matter.

"Natsuki, you are my heart. Please, believe me." Shizuru spoke softly, begging for the blue haired woman to listen once more. There was no mistaking it. This was her Natsuki. Natsuki Kuga.

Natsuki fixed her gaze onto Shizuru before sitting back into her seat. "What did you just say?" Her voice almost a whisper.

Shizuru swallowed back the silent tears, "You are my heart, Natsuki. Where ever you may be, my heart will follow..."

A lonely tear slipped down Natsuki's cheek. She pulled out a small piece of paper from her wallet with shaky hands. Shizuru eyed the yellow tinted paper and watched as Natsuki unfolded it and handed it to her slowly.

The handwritting was beautiful and elegant. Each stroke made with such care and love. Shizuru read it silently to herself.

 _'_ _You are my heart._ _Where ever you may be, my heart will follow'_

 _S.F._

Shizuru looked up at wet emeralds and smiled. "I wrote this the day you left to go to war with Germany."

As if everything up until this moment didn't make sense in Natsuki's life, it did now. She had gone to war and left this beautiful woman behind only to die and return anew and lost. How was any of this even possible? Was fate this twisted?

A soft sob escaped Natsuki's lips and she moved to pull Shizuru into her arms, holding her tightly against her. Neither woman cared that other patrons of the cafe were looking over in curious fasicination. All that mattered was each other and what they had gotten back.

A warm hand caressed Natsuki's soft cheek as dark crimson orbs pulled back to look at the younger woman before her. "I've missed you so much, my Natsuki."

Natsuki leaned foward placing a gentle kiss on Shizuru's forehead, "I will never leave you again, for my heart will only follow yours." She smiled softly and held on tighter to the warm body in her arms.

 _My heart._


End file.
